


Who's Your Caddie?

by Muf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muf/pseuds/Muf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is Asami's golf caddie. College sports AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rolling hills of green scattered with flags, sand dunes, and concrete pathways surrounded a group of young women huddled in a circle listening intently to their coach. 

“Alright girls, we have a long season ahead of us, but with ample practice and dedication, I know we can bring home the championship trophy once more! Since this is our first practice of the year, I would like to share with you a story about a man who golfed and fasted for 98 days -- “

There was a collective groan from the returning golfers. 

“Coach Tenzin, could we please not hear this story again? I think it would be better if we just started hitting some balls,” said Asami Sato, this year’s Captain for United Republic University’s Women’s Golf team. 

“But it’s a very riveting and inspiring story!”

“Please dad, listen to Asami. I’ve heard this story throughout my life and I don’t think it will help,” stated Jinora, a freshman and Tenzin’s eldest daughter. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll tell it some other time then.” Another groan was mumbled from the team. “Let’s work on our short game now!”

The golfers divided themselves into smaller groups and headed to the practice putting greens. 

“Hey Opal, where’s Bolin? Doesn’t he usually come to all of our practices?” asked Asami. 

“Oh, he’s trying out for the new co-ed wrestling team today! Besides, we’re not going on the course today, so I don’t need my caddie.” winked Opal. 

“I should get myself a caddie too! I mean, all the pros have one.” said Asami.

“You two should stop being so lazy and start practicing!” exclaimed Jinora.

“Aww, it’s mini Tenzin. Yes, mini Coach!” saluted Asami and Opal. 

Jinora sighed and shook her head. _Breathe. Breathe. Be calm._

“We’re just joking, Jinora. Thanks for stopping your dad from telling that five hour story.” 

“Anytime. Now let’s actually start practicing before he changes his mind.” 

\-------

“Umph!” *ding ding ding* “We have a winner!” Korra grunted in frustration as her friend, Bolin pinned her during the wrestling tryouts. 

Bolin took out his hand to help Korra up. “How are we both supposed to make the team if you keep beating me?”

“I’m sorry! I’ll let you win the next one!” Bolin said shyly.

“Nah. I just need to get better. Thank goodness tryouts are a week long. Can you help me out?”

“Sure thing, best bud! I’ll tell you all my secrets and wrestling secrets too!” 

“I think wrestling secrets will be fine for now. We can save your actual secrets for another time.” 

“That’s a wrap for today! I’ll see you all tomorrow!” shouted Coach Lin Beifong. _They’re all pathetic._

After showering and changing in the gym, Korra and Bolin started to walk back to their dorms together.

"So, what are your amazing secrets?" asked Korra.

"Well, on my first date with Opal, I --"

"No! Your wrestling secrets!"

"Oh right." Bolin put his hands together. "I go to Opal's golf practice."

"This is still not about wrestling." growled Korra.

"No, no! Hear me out! Being surrounded by nature and learning about golf calm me down. Wrestling isn't all about rash and brash decisions. You also have to wait and judge your opponent before striking. That's why I can take you down so easily! You don't think about your attacks and you tire yourself out from missing me all the time."

"Hm...do you think I can watch her practice too? Although I still think golf shouldn't be considered a sport. Bo-ring!"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, so Opal doesn't kill me later."

"Wait, isn't it creepy to just watch her and her teammates practice? Don't they get uncomfortable with you just sitting there and staring?"

"I don't just stare at them! I'm actually Opal's caddie! Being a useful boyfriend." grinned Bolin.

"And what will I be doing?"

"Hmm...Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! You can be my assistant caddie! I've always wanted an assistant!"

"Ugh fine. Thanks for the help, I think."

"Let's go to the golf course now instead! Opal's almost done. Maybe she'll want to play nine holes or something!"

"Sure, I guess."

\-------

"Wow, Opal, you've improved significantly since last season!" her Captain said.

"Thanks! It's those extra hours I put in with Bolin. He's actually the one who suggests playing golf for our dates. Well, I play golf and he holds my stuff."

"Did I mention I need to get myself a caddie?"

"You might have." said Jinora, who's focusing on sinking a putt.

"Girls, gather 'round!" shouted Tenzin. "I know practicing your short game isn't as fun as whacking the ball as far as you can, but it is important! We lose the most points here, so I expect you to work on it some more during your free time. Okay, great practice and I'll see you girls tomorrow!"

The girls disbanded and made their way to the parking lot. 

“Hey Opal, I think Bolin got out of his tryouts early.” Asami said while pointing in his direction.

“Oh my gosh. Asami Sato is on the golf team? And Opal is friends with her?” whispered Korra.

“Yup and yup! She’s the captain!”

Korra suddenly felt self-conscious. She shared a General Ed (GE) class with Asami. She would always sit diagonally behind her, so she can check her out the entire class period from a not noticeable distance. That being said, Korra was most likely failing that class. Suddenly, her trance was interrupted by Bolin screaming.

“Opal! Opal! Surprise!” 

“Hi hun!” They hugged. “Hey Korra! What brings you two here?” asked Opal. 

“Korra wants to know how I do so well in the ring, so I brought her here to watch you play! She’ll be your assistant caddie!” 

“Oh! Sure, I can go for nine holes. Today’s practice was kind of boring.”

Korra laughed and mumbled, “Only today’s practice?” Bolin nudged her side. 

“Hey Asami!” Opal called over to Asami at her car. “Would you like to join me for a round?” 

“Why not?" Asami slammed her trunk closed. "I need to ‘whack’ some balls.” Asami brought over her golf bag to the course. 

Opal noticed that she hadn't introduced Korra and Asami to each other. “Oh, this is Korra, Bolin’s best friend. They tried out for the wrestling team together.” 

“Nice to meet you, Korra. Aren’t you in my GE?”

Korra blushed. _She knows who I am!_ “Nice to meet you too. Yup, our great linguistics class.” 

“Ooh! Ooh! Korra can be Asami’s caddie!” said Bolin.

Asami smiled. “My wish finally came true.” Korra felt her entire face redden. “I was just telling Opal how I wanted a caddie, too!” Korra thought to herself, _Oh that’s what she meant. Calm down, Korra. You just officially met her._

“Should we rent some carts?” asked Opal.

“Umm…about that," Korra said while rubbing the back of her neck. "I’m not allowed to drive them, since the last time I did, I crashed it into a lamp post.” 

_Wow, Korra’s really adorable. I hope she’s my permanent caddie._ Asami beamed at the thought. “Walking it is! I guess it’s a good thing we both have caddies now.” 

“So, um, what do I do as a caddie?” asked Korra shyly. 

“You hold my stuff for sure.” Asami laughed and shoved her golf bag towards Korra. 

“Umph.” 

“There’s not much to it!" Bolin said as he held up his hand and counted off his fingers in succession. "Just give her the club she needs, clean the clubs and the ball, rake the bunkers, tell her how far away she is from the hole, hold the flag when she’s near the hole, fix the grass when she dents it...hmmm, what else?” Bolin continued to think. “Oh, and kiss the golfer.” Bolin proceeded to kiss Opal, who giggled at the gesture. 

Both Asami and Korra blushed and looked away from each other. 

“Oh! Not you two. I just like to do that for my Opal.” It was Opal’s turn to blush. 

“You’ll get the hang of it, Korra," Asami lightly nudges her with her arm. " I’m great at telling people what to do. That’s probably why I’m the Captain. I always get what I want.” winked Asami. _And I want you._

“Hah, um, okay...” Korra said a bit flustered. _Is she flirting with me? How am I going to survive this with a straight face? This is definitely not calming._

“Let’s play ball!” cheered Bolin.


	2. Chapter 2

As the golfers and their caddies reached the first hole, Bolin immediately handed Opal her driver, golf ball, and tee. 

“Thanks, Bolin. I guess I’ll go first, since I have everything ready,” said Opal. She walked up to place her tee on the cleanest patch of grass and began assessing the hole. 

“There’s a slight breeze, so aim a little left!” grinned Bolin. He turned to Korra, “I give great golf advice, too.” 

Opal positioned herself with the ball closer to her left leg with her shoulders squared and arms elongated. With a deep breath, she swung and a clean *ding* sound was created upon impact, indicating it was a perfect hit. The ball soared forward and landed along the fairway, with a clear view of the flag. 

“That was beautiful!” sighed Bolin. “I never get tired of watching you hit the ball so majestically.” “Now, Korra, do you see all the patience it took for Opal to deliver that wonderful hit? She had to assess her surroundings: wind speed, slope of the fairway, how _handsome_ I look, etc.” 

Korra rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I guess. It’ll probably take a few more rounds for me to fully appreciate this ‘sport’.” Bolin shot her a look. 

“Okay Korra,” Asami said with her hands on her hips. “Please hand me the same equipment Bolin got for Opal: my driver a.k.a. the biggest and baddest club, my favorite golf ball with my initials on it, and a long red tee.” Asami smiled with her gloved hand out awaiting her items. 

Korra spent quite some time fumbling with the many pockets on Asami’s golf bag, searching for her ball and tee, while the rest of them were giggling at Korra’s confusion. “Uh, here, I think.” She said handing them to Asami. 

“Perfect. Thanks!” winked Asami. 

“Heh, uh, no problem,” Korra stammered. 

Like Opal, Asami walked up to the tee box and set up her ball. This time, Korra stared intently at the player, wanting to fully understand Bolin’s advice (and also to ease her eyes). 

Asami stood behind the ball to take in the entirety of the first hole: noting the shortest distance to the flag, the way the leaves on the tree and the long grass swayed, the location of traps, and optimal places to land her ball. Once ready, she took a stance near the tee and elevated her driver to the level of her ball. As she began to swing the the driver back, Korra noticed only certain parts of her body rotating, while others remained still. Right when Asami reached the peak of her swing, the bottom of Asami’s red polo rode up just enough to show off a sliver of her tone stomach. Korra’s cheeks instantly grew red and flustered. Asami then gracefully brought the club back towards the ball, which made a similar *ding* sound as Opal’s. She continued watching her ball soar with her body and hips facing the hole, left foot facing her tee, and her club hanging behind her. Once the ball landed, her form relaxed. Her ball was several yards closer to the flag than Opal’s. 

A round of applause ensued. “Great shot, Asami!” exclaimed Opal. She turned to Bolin, “I need you to get me to be THAT good.” 

“Yes, your highness. More dates!” bowed Bolin. Opal giggled.

“Wow, Asami... That was amazing. I never thought I’d enjoy watching golf,” Korra said, unaware of another blush forming on her cheeks. 

“I’m glad I was able to show you a little something,” Asami said with a wink. They all continued to walk towards the fairway.

They reached Opal’s ball first. “Hmmm...it looks like we’re about 150 yards away from the green. Would you like your 6 iron or 7?” asked Bolin. Korra watched their interaction with awe, since she had no idea what they were talking about. 

“How do you know all these golf terms and strategies?” inquired Korra. 

“A lot of patience and bothering Opal,” chuckled Bolin. “Once you know the strategies and see how the golfers use them, you’ll be able to make parallels to wrestling, and probably many other activities, school work, life...wow, golf is magical.” 

“Hm, okay. I’ll pay closer attention.” 

Opal cleanly hit her ball, which landed right on the putting green, two yards away from the hole. 

“Please hand me my 7 iron, Korra. It’s the wedge shaped club with a 7 on it, not the big headed one with a 7.” 

Once again, Asami flawlessly hit the ball, landing two feet away from the hole. 

Upon arriving at the green, Bolin scurried over to where Opal’s ball first made contact to the green, and fixed her divet. He motioned for Korra to do the same, but with Asami’s. Meanwhile, the golfers were surveying the slope of the green. 

“I feel like a maid,” groaned Korra.

“It’s the price you pay to learn the art of golfing.” said Bolin. 

They each handed their respective golfers their putter. Bolin grabbed the flagpole to allow Opal to hit. Opal missed her target by an inch. “Oof, so close, love,” Bolin said. “Finish it off!” Luckily, she was able to get it in the second try. 

“Tenzin was right. We do lose the most points here. Darn.”

Asami walked over to her ball, while Korra took the pole from Bolin. At the ball, Asami alternated lifting her left and right heel to get the perfect stance. She swung her putter back just a tad and struck the ball. She never lifted her eyes from the ground as she listened for the ball to make the *clump* sound as it fell into the hole. 

“Nice birdie!” exclaimed Bolin. “Did you see how she was so confident that her ball would make it in? She didn’t even have to look! You’re going to need that confidence in the ring tomorrow. Now let’s put down their scores on the scorecard. 3 for Asami and 4 for Opal. You’re still awesome, Opal!” 

They continued playing the rest of the nine holes with the same enthusiasm. Bolin couldn’t stop giving sage advice to Korra and Korra learned to love the sport. Or, she just loved watching Asami play the sport. Either way, she was beginning to connect it to her wrestling abilities. 

Asami ended up winning by 3 strokes. “Great game, Opal! It was painstakingly close” 

“You, too! I’ll beat you one day, Cap!” 

Asami smiled and turned to Korra. “Thanks for being my caddie! You were great for a first timer. Soon, you’ll be as good of a caddie as Bolin!” 

Bolin looked up from hugging Opal. “Hey! I’ll always be the best caddie!” 

“Well, it was a pleasure being your caddie,” Korra said as she gazed into Asami’s eyes. “I’d love to do it again, if you’d let me,” Korra looked down at her feet nervously. “It’s really helping my wrestling game.” 

“I thought you’d never ask!” Asami excitedly placed her hands onto Korra’s shoulders. “Opal! Korra agreed to be my permanent caddie! Woohoo!” 

Opal smiled and said, “This season’s going to be _very_ interesting.”

They each made their way back to their dorms. That night, Korra couldn’t stop smiling. _I can’t wait for tomorrow: linguistics with Asami, trying out new wrestling techniques, and golf practice (again with Asami). With Asami. All with Asami. Ahh._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to JadeHeart for beta-ing!
> 
> If you're looking for a more intense, action-filled Korrasami fanfic, check hers out! http://archiveofourown.org/works/3310322/chapters/7231793

Korra woke up before her alarm rang. She quickly got ready and put on a light blue tank top with a mini chest pocket on one side, white shorts, and brown sneakers - her typical color scheme. She walked briskly to her linguistics class, so she’d have time to make a pit stop at the ladies’ room to double check how she looked. 

There were five minutes left before class started, so Korra decided to head in. Asami immediately spotted her and called her over to sit next to her.

Korra resisted the urge to hop all over the place from excitement. _Yes! Wait, how am I going to stare at her if I’m next to her? Gotta be slick. Be cool, Korra._

"Hey, Asami!" 

"Hey, Korra. How's your shoulder from carrying all my clubs?" she smiled. 

"Oh, I don't feel any pain. Guess working out helps." Korra said with a crooked smile.

Asami looked at Korra's toned biceps. _It most definitely helps. Mm._

The professor walked in and promptly started class with a lecture about sentence trees.

Asami beamed. "I love this chapter! Drawing these sentence trees is so relaxing and easy."

"Easy?? I'm dying. All I know how to do is identify the parts of speeches and the occasional preposition, which I learned in elementary school." Korra sighed.

"Perhaps, I'll tutor you in exchange for being my caddie."

"Really? That'd be great!"

"Here, put your number in my phone."

"Excuse me, ladies. Please stop talking and put your phones away," scolded the professor. 

The two of them guiltily looked at each other and then down at their notebooks. Asami ripped out a small piece of paper, wrote her number on it, and handed it to Korra. "Text me your number," she whispered.

Korra snugly placed her number in her tank's chest pocket. _I love this shirt._

When class ended, Asami waved and said, "I'll see you at golf practice!" 

"Okay, see you later!"

\------

Korra dodged a punch and kept her hands in blocking position. Her heels were alternating just as Asami's were when she was getting ready to putt. She was light on her feet, ready to pounce when necessary. She watched the anger in her opponent's eyes. He wasn't going to lose to a girl. He lunged at her. Korra noticed his tactic and that they were close to the edge of the ring. At the last millisecond, she scooted over to the side, like a matador. Her "bull" ran out of the ring and collapsed in embarrassment. 

"Game." Coach Lin said while shaking her head. "Good job, Korra. Your next opponent is Bolin." 

"It's rematch time," grumbled Korra.

"I can't have you win after only one Bolin lesson! Let's see what you got, young grasshopper," Bolin said with a smile.

Their match seemed more like a dance, both patiently waiting for the other to strike or to mess up. Eventually, Korra was irritated and launched at Bolin. Bolin took a breath, waited for her to get closer, grabbed her middle, and flipped her over. "Pinned!" exclaimed Lin. 

"Woo! Another win for Bo-lin. These words rhyme for a reason!" grinned Bolin.

"Ugh. How am I going to make the team if I can't beat you?" 

"You were awesome! Well, until you lost. But, still! You did so much better! I saw you were a lot more patient. I guess you just need a few more Bolin lessons!"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Bolin."

"Alright, you wimps," Lin shouted. "I'll be posting my first picks later today. Those who are chosen have made the team and don't need to continue to come back this week, if you don't want to. The rest, you still have another chance. Now get outta here." 

"Today? That's so soon! Oh man." Korra said while holding her chest from anxiousness.

"Don't worry! I'm sure we'll both make the team!" He patted her encouragingly on the back. "Now, let's freshen up and go golfing!" 

\-------

The two wrestlers found the golf team at the driving range interspersed with those playing for leisure. Each girl was in a stall given over a hundred range balls to practice with. A symphony comprised of *ding*s could be heard ringing in the parking lot. 

Korra spotted Asami talking to a tall pale man with black hair and wavy bangs covering half his face. As she got closer, she could tell Asami was extremely irritated with him. 

“Go away, Tahno. Hit your balls in another stall. And no, I’m not referring to golf.” 

“Calm down, uh-sami. I’ll move to the other side of the range if you hit the ball further than me.” Tahno said while flexing his arms. 

“You know what? Fine. Let’s do this. Opal, please judge whose ball goes further.”

Both Asami and Tahno take out their driver and walk to their respective stalls. 

“Good luck, uh-sami. You may be on the golf team, but I have my muscle on my side...and my other side and my front and my back.”

Asami rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Let’s just get this over with.” 

Opal counted down and they both swung. Tahno grunted during his downswing, where he put all his “strength” into. However, due to his lack of form or skill, he was unable to optimally hit the ball. His bad form prevented the ball from flying further.

On the other hand, Asami gracefully and swiftly swung her driver, showing no added effort in the downswing as did Tahno. Her ball soared many yards past his, as expected. 

“Asami wins!” Opal shouted gleefully.

“I wasn’t ready. That was not fair,” sulked Tahno.

“Life’s not fair. Get out of here.” Asami glared at him.

Tahno snarled and stormed off to the other side of the range. 

“You better leave, Slim Jim!” Bolin cried. “Asami!! That was so cool!!” he shrieked. 

“Yeah! How’d you hit further him??” Korra exclaimed, shocked.

"Are you saying I look weak?" Asami joked. 

"No, no! Uhh..." Korra said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm just kidding, caddie. If you must know, I use my body's momentum and I perfected the angles of my wrist at all points of my swing. I may not have the strength of a man, but I sure can swing better than most of them. I shift my weight just enough during my swing and move a little faster to allow the ball to soar. 'p = mv'!" 

Everyone was silent with their heads tilted to the side.

"Oh oops, my physics slipped. Engineer problems. That's the equation for momentum. Mass times velocity. Although that particular equation isn't directly related to golf...it's just one of my favorites - the simplicity of it, yet it can be applied towards very complicated situations...oops, I'm doing it again." 

"Um...okay..." Korra said, even more confused. 

"Let me just show you guys. Watch how my body shifts and wrists change in each swing. I'll start out weaker and gradually get stronger." 

As Asami demonstrated her movements, Korra stared at her intently, as instructed by Asami, but could not focus at all on the impromptu physics lesson. 

"Now you try," Asami said looking at Korra.

"Me? I've never golfed before. Unless mini golf counts." 

"Don't worry, I'm a great teacher remember?" 

"O-okay..." Korra said hesitantly. 

"I'll start you off with a sand wedge. It's one of the easiest ones to hit with. It's labeled with an 'SW'. It stands for 'Sand Wedge', but I say it stands for 'Sato Wins'." Asami said confidently, while handing the club to Korra. 

"Grab it with your left hand first, then wrap your right hand over it, with your right pinky interlocking with your left index finger. Have both thumbs straight with your right thumb on top of your left." Korra struggled to get it into the right position, so Asami intervened and put her hands on top of Korra's. 

_Oh. My. Gosh. She's touching my hands. Sooo soft. And she smells like Paradise Green Tea... Ahhh....Wait, concentrate, Korra. She's talking to you._

"And, that's how you hold it!" _Wow, she's so warm,_ Asami thought to herself. _I could stay next to her forever. Plus, her hands were so smooth._

Asami continued teaching Korra how to swing and often times bursting Korra's bubble by moving her body for her, so she knows the proper stances. Basically, it was an hour long blushing exercise with golf techniques thrown in. 

When Korra finally managed to hit the ball in the air, she squealed. "YES! Wow, I never thought golf would be so much fun and hard!" 

"A good teacher always makes learning fun." 

"Heh...yeah, thanks." 

Bolin walked over to Asami and wrapped his arm around her. "Look at us, both teaching our little Korra. She's growing up so fast!" Bolin wiped away a fake tear. Korra rolled her eyes. 

Suddenly, both Bolin's and Korra's phone buzzed. 

"Beifong published her first picks!" 

"Oh no...I don't wanna see," sighed Korra. 

"I'll look for you," offered Bolin. He looked back at his phone screen. "Mhm. Mhm. Mhm. Would you like the good news or the bad news?" 

"Bad."

"Well, you weren't selected this first cut..." Bolin trailed. "Buuttt, you're on her 'Almost First Cut' list!"

" _Almost_?? What does that even mean??" screamed Korra.

"Well, it says here that those on this list just need to practice a tad bit more and will most likely make final cuts. Soooo more Bolin lessons!"

"And Asami ones too," added Asami.

"Ugh, I'm such a failure."

"No, you're not. We'll all work together to get you team ready," Asami said encouragingly with her hand on Korra's shoulder. 

"Yeah, okay. Thanks you two. You're the best teachers a girl could ask for." Korra grinned. 

"Let's go play another round of nine holes. Back nine this time. Ready, Opal?"

"Yes, ma'am! Ready caddies?"

Korra and Bolin both salute, earning themselves a giggle from the golfers.

As they walked towards their first hole, Asami approached Korra. "You haven't texted me your number yet!" 

"Oh! I'm sorry! I completely forgot. Let me take out your slip of paper." She fumbled around her tiny chest pocket trying to grab hold of the thin paper. 

Asami's eyes widened. _I love this shirt._

"Here it is! It got stuck in here." She said while patting her chest pocket, which happened to be on top of her breast. 

"No problem!" _Definitely not. Mm._

"There, I texted you. Thanks for offering to tutor me, Asami."

"Thanks for being my caddie, Korra." 

They were both staring at each other, smiling.

"Stop staring each other and let's play golf!" shouted Opal.


End file.
